mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (PS4) '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was developed and published by Sega on the PlayStation 4. It features new and classic events, as well as the return of the Rookie characters, as well as introduces some new Rookie faces. Playable Characters There are a total 45 playable characters. The only newcomers come from the Rookies. The newest additions to the series are the only unlockable characters. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Rosalina * Diddy Kong * Toadette * King K. Rool * Birdo Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Zavok * Rouge * Jet * Omega Rookies * Austin * Logan * Aaron * Caleb R. * Alex S. * Mikayla * Ellie * Katie * Laura * Brennan (NEW) * Saben (NEW) * Jake H. (NEW) * Olivia C. (NEW) * Sunshine (NEW) * Naomi (NEW) Non-Playable Characters Supporting * Shy Guy * Boom Boom * Egg Pawn Referees * Toad * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Cream * Charmy * Orbot * Cubot * Corden * Isabel Crowd * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Porker * Tux * Chirp Events There are a total of 24 events in the game. There are 20 Olympic events and 4 Dream events. * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4 x 100m Relay * Triple Jump * Javelin Throw * Gymnastics - Parallel Bars (NEW) * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Table Tennis * Equestrian * Beach Volleyball * Football * Rugby Sevens * Archery * Karate * Boxing * Fencing * Tennis (NEW) * Sport Climbing * Handball (NEW) * Judo (NEW) * Dream Race * Dream Boxing * Dream Shooting * Dream Handball Locations Mario Series * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Dream Boxing) * The Bullet Bill Express from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Shooting) Sonic Series * Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Race) * Final Fortress from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Handball) Story Mode This game introduces a story mode where Mario and Sonic must rescue athletes who have been captured by Bowser and Dr. Eggman, and face some rivals along the way. Music There are 90 songs in the game to be unlocked. 60 of these tracks can be unlocked via in-game challenges or through the shop, while the other 30 must be unlocked through story mode by facing unlockable characters. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Slide from Super Mario 64 * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underground Moon Caverns from Super Mario Odyssey * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Underground Theme from Super Mario Land * Switch Scramble Circus from Super Mario 3D World * Castle Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Steam Gardens from Super Mario Odyssey * Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Fortress Boss from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Battle Stadium from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Main Theme from Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's Theme) * Gear Getaway from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) * Plucky Pass Beginnings from ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker ''(Toadette's Theme) * Gang-Plank Galleon from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(King K. Rool's Theme) * Boss Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Birdo's Theme) * Mount Volbono from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Brennan's Theme) * Mushroom Gorge from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Saben's Theme) * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart 7 ''(Naomi's Theme) Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Capital City from Sonic Forces * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * You're My Hero from Sonic 3D Blast * Green Light Ride from Team Sonic Racing * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Sky Rail from Sonic Adventure 2 * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Station Square from Sonic Adventure * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Studiopolis from Sonic Mania * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Mushroom Hill from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Espio's Theme) * Battle With Zavok from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zavok's Theme) * Fly in the Freedom from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Rouge's Theme) * Free from ''Sonic Free Riders ''(Jet's Theme) * This Machine from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Omega's Theme) * Honeycomb Highway from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Jake H.'s Theme) * Sylvania Castle from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 ''(Olivia C.'s Theme) * The World Adventure from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Sunshine's Theme)